Beach Holidays & Memories Made, Feelings to Remember
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Samus Aran and Tifa Lockhart sent on an impromptu Beach Holiday, where they meet, Memories are Made and even though they may part later and Tifa may be made to forget Samus' face, the Feelings and passion shared on that beach are meant to be Remembered by both of them. Tifa Lockhart and Samus Aran, a meeting and love blooming at the beach. PS NOTE ADDED AT THE BOTTOM.
**Beach Holidays & Memories Made, Feelings to Remember**

 **A "Dissidia: Final Fantasy" and "Metroid" Crossover By Major Mike Powell III**

The baby Metroid chirped in its youngling alien language as it floated above the shore, moving up and down over the water touching the sand, in a game of "you lose if your extremities touch the water".

A soft sigh from the creature, the beautiful, badass and curvaceous creature this baby Metroid called "Mama", distracted the friendly alien parasite from its game.

The baby Metroid floated over to Samus Aran as the blonde intergalactic bounty hunter propped herself on her elbows, her sunglasses sliding down the bridge of her nose with the motion.

Deep-blue, usually cold eyes looked at the baby Metroid with humor.

"That Master Hand, huh? It has a strange sense of humor, sending me here with you for no apparent reason other than it was bored…" the blonde's eyes softened as Samus lifted a hand to pet the baby Metroid's cool, bouncy, mildly gelatinous upper "body".

The alien chirped in appreciation and Samus smiled softly with a hint of melancholy.

"Thank you for saving me back then. I just hope…I hope I get to take you back with me after Master Hand deems our beach holiday to be over…what is it?" Samus immediately rolled off her dark-blue beach towel to a squat on the sand, a stance ready to dodge any incoming attack.

Her baby Metroid companion had momentarily frozen and flashed red across its body to warn Samus to an outside presence.

The youngling alien floated from side to side, chirping now and then. Samus' sharp eyes scanned her immediate vicinity.

Then, a movement in the brush made Samus' baby Metroid screech and float in front of its mama to protect her if need be, when a tiny "kwe~!" came from a bush that bordered with the fine, white sand of the beach.

"Huh?!" Samus blinked as a small bird-like creature skipped out and stopped in front of her and her alien companion.

It was a yellow creature that reminded Samus of a chicken, except slightly bigger and with sharper talons and a thicker, brown beak.

The small flightless bird creature looked at Samus and her protective baby Metroid carefully in silence, and then, let off a series of "Kwe~!"' calls and began skipping around Samus, flapping its small wings, clearly excited.

"Well…you're kind of cute, little bird," Samus smiled softly and she reached down to pet the excited little critter, but she blinked twice when she was "denied" by the bird, as it "kwe~!"'d again and skipped away.

"Ok, looks like it wants us to follow. Come on", Samus deduced and she pet her protective baby Metroid to calm it down.

Then, Samus began walking after putting on her blue beach sandals.

The avian creature of the trio chirped happily as it skipped ahead, and apparently, it and the baby Metroid were getting along, communicating while moving, with the gelatinous alien floating right alongside their avian guide.

Then, the little yellow critter called out a loud "Kwe~!" and sprinted ahead. Samus' eyes followed the little guy until it reached the cute, black-sandaled feet of a person standing at the foot of a wooden plank that stood for a small pier.

"Hey! Where did you run off to, little guy? You left me all by my lonesome here~!" The beautiful voice of a woman made Samus' gaze move upwards from the women's cute toes, up long, smooth, sun-kissed legs with strong muscles rippling underneath the flawless skin.

Up wide, womanly hips, up to a slim waist and further up defined abs gracing the skin of her flat tummy.

Samus' eyes widened almost in a comical fashion as she gazed upon the incredible pair of breasts, breasts bigger than any female Smasher Samus had ever fought, firmly anchored on her chest.

The woman had long, feminine but clearly powerful arms and her hands were those of a brawler.

A slender neck that led to a face so beautiful, Samus forgot how to breathe for just a single second. A curtain of glossy, immaculate and no doubt silky black tresses reached down past her waist, swaying gracefully with her every move, tied together into a really low ponytail by a simple white ribbon.

Samus' baby Metroid chirped to get this beautiful stranger's attention snapped its mama out of her beauty-in-a-bikini-induced trance.

"O-Oh hi there!" The girl's garnet eyes widened in surprise but she just smiled, knowing that she wasn't in any danger.

Sure, the tiny jellyfish-like creature with fangs or claws under it was…strange, but it was kind of cute, in a way. "Hey, uhhh…miss?"

Samus was quick to get back her composure; the only evidence of having lost her cool and being mesmerized by this girl's beauty was just a stubborn blush that painted the fair cheeks of her now-stoic and calm face a lovely pink.

"Sorry, I was just caught off-guard by…" Samus crossed her arms under her own generous bosom. "By not being alone on this island, considering the circumstances that actually got me here in the first place."

The brunette hummed in understanding and sweatdropped.

"Heh, well, in fact I understand the feeling. I was sent here in the blink of an eye by, well, it's strange, kind of complicated, really…I'm not sure why, just…" The woman that had Samus mesmerized giggled to herself.

"Well, miss, seeing that we're together on what appears to be an impromptu beach holiday…why don't we get to know each a bit better?" Samus proposed in a cool, rational voice, unfolding her arms and resting a hand on her hip.

The black-haired woman blinked twice, looking a bit confused for just a moment, but then, she gave Samus a big, beautiful smile.

"Yeah! Sure, why not~?" She spoke with sincerity and cheer that warmed Samus' heart. The blonde smiled softly and closed her eyes while giving her new companion a nod.

' _Yup. I have it bad for this girl…and I don't even know her name yet. Speaking of…'_

"By the way, I don't know your name yet. I'm Aran, Samus Aran." The bounty hunter said with, unconsciously, a smooth and suave charm that granted her the stunning sight of the woman standing before her blushing hotly.

In any case, the black-haired of the two women stepped up to Samus to give her a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockhart! You have a beautiful name, Samus!"

"Well, your name is as lovely as your grip is strong," Samus couldn't stop herself if she tried. She was amazed she was _this_ good at flirting! However, Tifa's next words made Samus blush hotly.

"Oh yeah, that's a beautiful swimsuit you have on, Samus~!" The brunette smiled from ear to ear, her garnet eyes joyfully taking in the sight of her new human companion's outfit for the beach.

Samus Aran wore a one-piece swimsuit the same shade of blue as her trademark Zero Suit with the same pattern of lines on the sides, a plunging V-neck line that displayed a gorgeous, tantalizing amount of cleavage and it had a really high cut on the hips, with the blue cloth reaching her waistline. It was a swimsuit that already hugged her body by the time she realized where she was after Master Hand sent her away.

Samus blushed and, much to her embarrassment, the blush just spread to her exposed collarbone. Fortunately, Samus was able to remain cool and composed. Given her line of work, she often had to remain cool under tremendous pressure.

Samus chuckled softly and sent a dashing smile Tifa's way.

"Why, thank you, Tifa. That's very kind of you, given the…ahem, differences…in our bust sizes, since I highly doubt I could wear a bikini as lovely as yours, much less wear it as magnificently as you~"

Alright. So, Samus was _way better_ at flirting than she ever thought she was. You learn something new every day.

Tifa blushed beautifully and it warmed Samus' bounty hunter's heart to see the brunette before her being so bashful. A sight as beautiful as it was enticing, given the longer-haired woman's simple, humble-sexy garnet bikini (garnet, just like her eyes) with minimalistic cups that every now and then teased glimpses of the pink of Tifa's areolas and a thong that did its best to save Tifa's modesty downstairs with just a tiny bit of success.

"Sheesh, Samus! Please, you flatterer~!" Tifa giggled, the blush making her smile even more beautiful and yet, as beautiful as Tifa's face and smile were, Samus' own eyes inevitably strayed to the massive breasts of Tifa as the brunette fidgeted where she stood and crossed an arm under her chest to idly scratch her other arm to her side.

Thus, this meant that she unconsciously (or perhaps not?) gave her huge assets a most appealing heft.

Samus idly wondered what her reaction would be if Tifa happened to have a wardrobe malfunction.

In any case, Tifa clearly noticed Samus' blue orbs enraptured with her own, fleshy and firm orbs.

"Hey, Samus~! Eyes up here~!" Tifa giggled as she got to see her blonde "admirer" make a comical face of surprise, caught red-handed ogling Tifa's bountiful chest.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Tifa. I'm sorry, I, ah…" Samus wanted to curl up into a Morph Ball and roll and hide in a vent.

This time, Tifa's voice graced the blonde's ears in the form of the most lyrical laughter Samus Aran had ever heard.

"It's Ok, Samus! It's alright. I'm just messing with you! Don't worry. Where I come from, my boobs get attention everywhere I go." Tifa commended and turned around, cupping her hands behind her back to look out to the transparent-blue sea and the clear, cloudless blue sky.

Needless to say…

' _She's got a great ass!'_ Samus greedily let the vision of Tifa's thong-clad derriere sink in before she stepped up to the woman to stand beside her.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one mesmerized by your chest size. Good to know." Samus smirked, a smirk that made Tifa roll her eyes.

"If I didn't know you any better, Samus, I'd say you're disappointed that my boobs leave people other than _you_ mesmerized~" Tifa knew very well that her words, and the purr of a voice in which she spoke them, tugged at every string in Samus' heart.

Tifa Lockhart relished in that knowledge.

While Samus was rendered speechless by her busty companion's flirtatious comeback, the brunette turned around to look at their respective non-human companions.

"Now then, you two", she addressed Samus' baby Metroid and the feathery critter that greeted her when she arrived here. The little blue-eyed Chocobo hopped where it stood while its Metroid buddy chirped and floated from side to side.

Samus chuckled softly as her "baby" swooped in to rub against her soft cheek just like a floating, gelatinous, alien kitten.

"I guess we have these little guys to thank for introducing us to each other, huh~?" Tifa commented, bending down to pet her avian companion.

"Yeah, and speaking of…Tifa, tell me: how did you end up here? I'm sure you didn't just so happen to be on a beach holiday here, at the same time as me and, well, _just_ you and I on this island. So…what I would like to know…" Samus stepped up to the busty bikini brunette and blue gazed into garnet as the blonde pinned Tifa to a nearby palm tree. Their noses bumped and the two beautiful women shared the same breath from the less-than-minimal distance between their faces, as well as sharing the heat from their swimwear-clad bodies.

"Tifa Lockhart…tell me, what's your story?"

The long-haired woman swooned in response to the calm and cool attitude of Samus.

And while Samus Aran was busy invading Tifa Lockhart's personal space, their baby Metroid and Chocobo companions came to an understanding; they looked at each other and shared a respectful nod.

~o~

Time held no power in this realm, this dimension or wherever.

Samus and Tifa talked for what seemed like a comfortable eternity, an eternity of bliss and serenity as Samus told Tifa about her exploits as an intergalactic bounty hunter and, contrary to what Samus expected, Tifa wasn't the least bit surprised by Samus' "part-time" activities in the Smash Bros. tournament.

With a giggle at the blonde's adorably-surprise face, Tifa explained how Samus wasn't the only one to have fighting bouts with cross-dimensional opponents brought together by a higher power.

"So…what? This being, Cosmos, decided you needed a beach holiday?" Samus spoke with a wry smile. Tifa chuckled, gazing out to the sea.

"Well, no, I don't think it's _that_ simple. Cosmos said she had a plan, like, you know, a do-or-die mission for a number of us, the heroes that she summoned. Me and a handful of others are something like…like a plan B if things don't go according to plan." Tifa's expression turned just a bit grim.

The girl's garnet eyes narrowed and she clenched a fist.

"Whatever Cosmos' plan is…this one guy on the opposing side, a demon for a man named Sephiroth…he's mine. I won't forgive Cosmos or anyone that kills him before I do! Huh?" Tifa's eyes widened upon feeling the warmth of Samus' using both hands to cradle her white-knuckled fist. The brunette's anger dissipated in the blink of an eye and her heart fluttered upon feeling her blonde companion attempt to intertwine their fingers.

Tifa let her without hesitation.

"I'm sure we don't know each other like we probably could…but I feel like rage doesn't look good on your face. You should smile. I _know_ this." Samus' voice was soft, gentle. Soothing. Tifa blushed furiously but smiled nonetheless.

"Samus…thank you. Honestly? I don't really know _why_ I despise that man, Sephiroth, this much. It's complicated, Samus. It's really complicated. We, the warriors chosen by Cosmos…we don't _remember_ what we used to do in our own worlds or realms or such before Cosmos summoned us…" Tifa brushed some of her long black tresses behind her ear with her free hand while her other hand remained firmly joined with Samus'.

The blonde gave Tifa's hand an encouraging squeeze. The brunette smiled.

"But we do still _feel_ what those people significant to us evoke in us…and I feel and I _know_ that bastard, Sephiroth, committed an unforgivable crime against me."

"I see," Samus uttered in response. Tifa chuckled softly and turned to the blonde, idly swinging their joined hands back and forth as the two beautiful women in swimsuits strolled down the shore, with the sea's waves gently lapping at their feet on the sand.

"It's strange. I know, Samus. Your tale is much simpler and, well, far more harmless than mine, huh?" Tifa commented idly.

"Well, I have old hatreds of my own…but for now, Tifa…I feel it's best that we just let those hatreds at the back of our minds. Just for a little while, while you and I are here together, just the two of us. Alright?" Samus spoke with wisdom beyond her years and with a voice that tugged at Tifa's heart strings with the sheer affection in her cool and calm voice.

Tifa stopped to look into her blonde companion's eyes. The brunette's other hand seized Samus' and the two women simply stood there on the sand and water, staring into each other's eyes for a short eternity.

"Samus...when I go back to wherever Cosmos summons me…I promise I won't forget you. I'll fight to the end against anyone that tries to take away my memories of this place, this time spent with you. Samus, I-" And then, Samus Aran kissed Tifa Lockhart and the two women may as well have had a bout of amnesia, for they forgot about everything and their entire focus shifted to the blissful, sweet union of their lips in a deep, long, passionate kiss.

The water at their ankles. Curvy bodies pushed together. Swimwear about to have wardrobe malfunctions. Heads tilted, eyes closed. Arms wrapped around one another. The two women kissed for a blissful, short eternity, feeling everything that their senses allowed: the taste and texture of their lips, the refreshing cold of the ocean water that contrasted wonderfully with the heat of their curvaceous bodies. The silky texture of their hair as their fingers moved to tangle in each other's blonde and black tresses.

The two women, Samus and Tifa, panted and sighed and moaned softly in each other's faces after their lungs deemed the kiss had gone on long enough and oxygen was top priority.

"Samus…I…I'm…"

"Tifa, I don't know why, or how, but I don't care. I love you. I've been in love with you since I saw your face earlier." Samus whispered with a voice laden with passion and lust that took Tifa's breath away. Glimmering garnet gazed into longing blue. "Even if Cosmos' power makes you forget my name, even my face…then, please. Don't forget the _feelings._ Tifa…please…" Samus' hands moved slowly, almost shy, from Tifa's long black tresses to her body, gently squeezing the soft, oh-so-soft skin of her wide hips. Her fingers almost seemed to tremble, clearly itching to touch more.

Tifa shed just a few tears of joy and she smiled, pressing her forehead against Samus'.

"Yes. Let's make a memory here…a memory for both of us."

The two women shared a smile along with a kiss. Samus Aran and Tifa Lockhart shared the most tender of kisses, and this time, hands were fully allowed to roam free.

"Oh yeah, and by the way, Samus?" Tifa's eyes had a little twinkle in them and the smile she gave her made the blonde's knees go weak. "One last thing…" Her hands moved from the blonde tresses of her new lover to her exposed hips, and then up and around, tracing Samus' subtle abs under the blue cloth above her tummy while moving the index finger of one hand around the bounty hunter's back. She used her nail just a little bit to poke around Samus' sweet ass cheeks and then, the portion of the blue one-piece that was almost wedged between those soft buttocks.

Tifa whispered in Samus' ear…

"Your swimsuit stays on."

 _~Making a Memory~_

Samus and Tifa lay on the blonde's beach towel while they kissed deep and passionately, their eyes half-open to look at each other's blushing faces as their hands touched each other's breasts to their hearts' content.

Per Tifa's demand from earlier, Samus' one-piece swimsuit stayed on while Tifa's bikini top had long since been discarded somewhere she didn't care. Her huge, hot and marvelously soft yet firm breasts were finally free and in Samus' grasp as the blonde straddled her brunette lover's waist and kissed her.

Samus wasn't faring any better than Tifa in terms of breast-groping bliss; with every fondling motion of her skilled hands on her enormous assets, Tifa only kissed Samus harder and groped the blonde's own big and beautiful tits even more.

The access to the blonde's chest was made just as easy as Tifa being topless. All she did to fully expose Samus' perky, hard-nippled breasts was just grab the sides of her swimsuit's top portion and yank them inwards, leaving the flexible fabric wedged in the already-small valley between those bountiful intergalactic bounty hunting tits.

Tifa was damn sure that she heard an audible "Boing~!" sound when her blonde lover's intergalactic delights bounced and jiggled to freedom.

In any case, the two women groped, squeezed, kneaded and just did whatever they wished to each other's great breasts. In fact, so good were they at worshipping their bountiful chests that they could very easily feel the other climbing up a proverbial mountain of passion and heat. The two gorgeous women were about to orgasm just from this amazing breast stimulation and they were going to do it together.

The moans and whimpers and cries of pleasure that were previously "silenced" by their kiss eventually slipped past their bruised lips when they just couldn't hold the kiss any longer. They moaned and groaned in each other's faces, their eyes hazy and glimmering and communicating a single message through this escalating breast play: "Together!"

Thus, Samus let go of one of Tifa's hot and sensitive tits to use both hands and grope only one fleshy orb and then, latch her lips onto the big, puffy, delicious-looking nipple and then, the blonde sucked, licked and overall just worshipped the hardened peak of Tifa's breast in her grasp.

The brunette let out the most beautiful of whimpers mixed with a moan and she made Samus herself groan into her nipple by giving Samus' great breasts one hard squeeze and then, she took her index fingers and thumbs to pinch and flick and play hard with the rosy-pink nipples of Samus.

This intense breast play lasted for a solid, full minute until the two women finally had orgasms that left their swimwear bottoms completely ruined by their love juices, with their womanly fluids squirting out of their clothed pussies at the rush of heat that flowed through their hot bodies upon reaching orgasm together.

A short moment of silence in the afterglow later, Samus let Tifa's breast pop out of her mouth, not without the most adorable of whines from the brunette. The blonde blinked a few times to clear her vision and she then saw a little bruise on the areola of Tifa's nipple.

"Damn it…sorry, Tifa…I, I got carried away there…" Whether Tifa heard her or not, Samus gently, lovingly licked and kissed the breast she had worshipped to orgasm just now, all in apology for the accidental bruise she left amidst the throes of passion.

After she was done kissing Tifa's boob better, the brunette reached her hands to grab Samus' clothed waist and pulling her up to face her and then, share a long, languid, unhurried kiss.

"Aaahh…hah…Samus…it's…I can feel time is running short for both of us here in this place. Please…I feel so hot…let's finish. Let's make love now, Ok? I _need_ to feel you!" Tifa whispered hotly in Samus' face. Her lips brushed with the blonde's with every word she spoke.

Samus smiled and nodded.

A rearranging of positions later saw Tifa completely naked, having discarded her bikini bottoms earlier, lying on top of the blue one-piece swimsuit-clad woman, their beautiful and hot bodies in a position that resembled a numerical shape: the 69.

Her arms looped under Samus' luscious thighs, Tifa used her hands to hold the blonde's shaking legs spread wide enough for her to comfortably lick and suckle and dive as deeply as possible into Samus' sweet, soaked pussy.

While Tifa's lips on her womanhood had her almost going crazy with pleasure, Samus did her very best to eat her brunette lover's own cunt before her. Forearms on Tifa's thighs on either side of her head and hands on her soft, marvelous ass, Samus' pushed Tifa's crotch as close to her face as possible without forsaking the room to breathe, tilting her head forward to return the pleasure Tifa was giving her with her amazing oral skills and eat her pussy with just as much eagerness and plain hunger.

Their big and beautiful breasts mashed against each other's waists. Their breathing became ragged. Whimpers, moans, sighs rising in pitch and volume and desperation, the two gorgeous women buried their faces in each other's pussies, their noses deep in each other's asses, their tongues moving without any sort of coordination or rhythm inside their velvety, sweet and hot depths. Even the kinkiness of Samus still wearing her one-piece cobalt-blue swimsuit through all this added to the rising heat and pleasure in them.

Every sound coming from Samus Aran and Tifa Lockhart's mouths was lost in the frenetic devouring of each other's pussies in the 69 they enjoyed on the beach, where the waves began to crash harder against the shore and the sky, once clear blue was now a stunning orange and pink as the sun reached the edge of the ocean.

When orgasm finally crashed into them like the most beautiful and hottest of tidal waves, Samus and Tifa _screamed_ their sexual release and their passion-laden voices actually drowned out the ocean waves crashing into the shore.

Then…it was calm.

Soft snores could be heard as Tifa Lockhart and Samus Aran lay as they did at the beginning of their lovemaking: on top of each other, facing in opposite directions. Their faces messy and glistening with womanly fluids and blissful smiles, enjoying what they knew was the most satisfied sleep of their lives.

And as for their alien and avian companions? Well, they just stayed on their proverbial toes and at the ready to fend off any being that wished to peep in or disturb their human friends' lovemaking.

Needless to say, nothing happened to make them to defend their human companions, so the Baby Metroid went to sleep in a small hole in the ground while the Chocobo sat on top of it, not unlike a mother hen keeping her eggs or baby Chocobo chicks safe and warm.

~o~

They knew that the time for them to part was approaching soon. They probably wouldn't even have much time to say goodbye after they woke up from their post-lovemaking sleep.

However, for Samus Aran and Tifa Lockhart, what they just did was good enough. They made a promise to remember each other, be it completely in Samus' case or in feelings and heart only in the case of Tifa, but they made love to seal that promise. That was good enough.

They would part ways and go back to where they were needed, but that was alright.

They knew love would keep their memories alive in their hearts and minds.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **I want to give a huge shout-out and thank you to the wonderful, beautiful creature that is Dawn of Chaos for her knowledge and information provided in regards to how the characters and their memories work in "Dissidia". Without the intel provided by her, I'm sure I would have butchered Tifa's character here, because I always want to be as true to a character as possible, even if I haven't so much as touched the box of a "Final Fantasy" or "Dissidia" game in my life.**_

 _ **So, thank you so much for the help, Dawn of Chaos, Leah-chan~!**_

 _ **Also, this piece here was inspired by the stunning artwork of the incredibly-talented ReiQ and his/her associates of JigglyGirls. Seriously, you guys and girls and perverts alike, go check out their amazing, incredibly sexy artworks of ladies of fiction: video games, anime, movies, manga, everything. Their works are super-sexy and just, beautiful. A picture of Tifa Lockhart and Samus Aran at the beach with a Baby Metroid and Chocobo at their sides is exactly what inspired this story.**_

 _ **So, all of that said, this story was incredibly fun to write, as well as challenging. Something completely new for me in terms of crossover stories. I don't write these things often, but I'm damn proud of this piece and I hope you fellas will let me know if you agree or not or if the sexiness in here got a heart or two racin' out there amongst you~ ;3**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and have a nice day ya'll. Stay beautiful, stay pervy~! LOL**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_

 _ **PS: By the way, thank you, Roxius, for reminding me that THERE WILL NOT BE A CONTINUATION TO THIS STORY. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. THAT MEANS IT'S COMPLETE. THE STORY IS OVER. "FIN" IS "END" IN SPANISH. I THOUGHT THAT WAS OBVIOUS, BUT CLEARLY, I WAS WRONG. THIS STORY IS OVER. IT IS FINISHED. THERE WILL NOT, I REPEAT, THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL OR A NEXT CHAPTER OR A SPIN-OFF OR ANYTHING. GUYS, PUT YOURSELVES IN MY SHOES. HAVE SOME SYMPATHY. IF YOU WROTE A STORY THAT YOU POURED ALL YOUR EFFORT AND LOVE INTO AND THEN POSTED IT FOR EVERYBODY TO SEE, AND THE READERS JUST KEPT HOUNDING YOU TO WRITE MORE, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL, HUH? HOW WOULD YOU GUYS FEEL IF THE EFFORT AND LOVE YOU PUT INTO WRITING A FINISHED STORY, A COMPLETE EXPERIENCE, JUST WENT TO WASTE BECAUSE THE READERS GET GREEDY AND DEMAND MORE? HUH? SO, PLEASE. PUT YOURSELVES IN MY SHOES. DON'T BE GREEDY. I NEVER ASK FOR MORE CHAPTERS OR SEQUELS OR WHATEVER WHEN I REVIEW A STORY THAT'S FINISHED, BE IT A ONE-SHOT OR A STORY WITH MULTIPLE CHAPTERS AND THE "COMPLETE" LABEL.**_

 _ **So, all that said, thank you, Roxius, for reminding me to add this note.**_


End file.
